Chocolate Sauce
by handr4ever
Summary: When jealousy builds a wall between them, maybe a little chocolate sauce will bring them together. Oneshot. Challenge fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: This story was based on a challenge

**Chocolate Sauce**

It's just not fair! How could he do this to me? Did that kiss mean anything to him? Because it meant a whole lot to me! And anyways. Lavender? I mean seriously…Lavender? Doesn't he know what he's getting himself into? Doesn't he remember the reasons he broke up with her in the first place? I mean all she does is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk …….Wait a minute. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Maybe I should go back a little bit.

**Two Days Ago**

We had just gotten off the train the day before. We were at Hogwarts, a place where I never thought that I would EVER see again.

Ron and I had not said much to each other since the time we kissed during the battle. It'd been pretty awkward between us. Each day while I was staying at the Burrow, I would tell myself _you're going to talk to him today Hermione._ But each day whenever he would walk into the room, I would freeze up. I would get so nervous, that I just couldn't do it.

It was about 8:30 p.m. and I was in the common room, pretending to read _Hogwarts: A History_ while I was really trying to devise a plan of what I would say to Ron when I talked to him (which I was determined to do the next day).

All of a sudden, I heard giggling. Not just any giggling, oh no, Lavender giggling. That is_ far_ worse than regular giggling. Trust me.

"Looks like Lavender got herself another new boyfriend," I said to Parvati, who was sitting in the chair across from me.

She listened for a moment (though I don't quite know why. You could hear Lavender all the way from Diagon Alley) and then rolled her eyes.

"Well of course. She can NEVER go one minute without a boyfriend Hermione, you should know that. Maybe you're not as smart as we all thought you were. I've always had my suspicions about you, you know," she teased.

"Hahaha very funny," I said.

A few minutes later the giggling stopped. Apparently Lavender had decided to postpone her snogging session. Honestly, I felt bad for the bloke. _The poor guy won't know what hit'm_, I thought.

I went back to fake reading until I heard a door open. I looked up, and saw Lavender come down from the boys' dormitory. And you'll never guess who followed. Wait for it, wait for it…that's right!

"RON!?!?!?!?!?" I gasped, practically falling out of the chair.

"WHAT!?!?!" he yelled, apparently surprised at my outburst.

"Wha...y-you… her…giggling…how?" I was very confused.

"Huh?" Ugh. He's clueless. I was SOOOOO upset! I mean, I was going tom talk to him…………eventually.

**Two Evenings Later**

After two sleepless night and days of feeling VERY depresses, I was exhausted. I just sat in the common room staring at the wall.

Pretty soon, I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere, so I sadly climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Bu since I was so tired, I didn't exactly realize that I was going to the girls' dormitories, but the boys'.

As I opened the door, I immediately realized my mistake. There was Ron giving Lavender a massage.

I thought I was going to explode. I quickly slammed the door and hurried down the steps as fast as I could and into the girls' dormitory.

I threw myself onto my bed and cried. Sobbed is more like it. I wanted to scream. As a matter of fact, I did. I cried for not talking to him sooner. I cried for not being the one that he was giving a massage to. I cried for the fact that he chose Lavender, not me. He will always choose Lavender.

Throughout the next half an hour, I cried, ate chocolate, and read trashy magazines in bed in my pajamas.

So that's what happened. Now you know why I had been ranting on and on earlier.

I decided to go downstairs. Maybe Ginny was down there and we could talk. That always makes me feel better.

I gloomily padded down the stairs in my pajamas and slippers. When I reached the bottom, guess who was standing there. Yup! You guessed it (wow you're really good)! Ron.

"Hey," he said. I ignored him and turned around. I started to go back up the stairs but he caught me by the arm.

"What do you want?" I said. I was getting a little exasperated. Then I realized what I was wearing. As much as I tried not to, I blushed. A lot. I couldn't help it.

"Look, I know that you saw me and Lavender. But it's not what you think. It was nothing"

"Okay, what is it then, because it sure looked a lot like something to me."

Pretty soon we were in a big fight. I was screaming, and he was yelling…sigh good times, good times.

Anyways, after about five minutes, Ron ended it. Here's how:

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!!!" he yelled. "There. Are you happy?"

I was quiet for a very long time. Ron stated to get a little nervous because I didn't answer him.

He broke the silence. "Look, I was just upset because after we… well… you know… kissed… ((Uhem)) … well, you just didn't say anything about it so… I just thought-"

"- that I didn't like you and that the kiss meant nothing to me," I finished his sentence for him. I knew what he was going to say because, well, that's how I felt.

"Yeah," he said quietly. I just nodded my head.

"Okay. Well I'm going to be upstairs if you need me." I nodded again. I was a bit stunned. I mean, who wouldn't be.

He started to go upstairs, but then he stopped and turned back around

"Oh, can you hand me that chocolate sauce?"

"Why?" I was a tad confused.

"Because I need to brush my teeth," he said simply.

"And you need chocolate sauce for that?" I looked at him like he was stupid. He looked at me like I was stupid.

Then I smiled, and he smiled right along with me. We both took a step closer to each other.

And then, a miraculous thing happened! He leaned in, and we kissed!! It was the best kiss I ever had.

**The Moral of This Story is**: Sometimes the strangest things can bring us together. Even chocolate sauce. Who new?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This was not one of my best stories, but I still enjoyed writing it. Please review!


End file.
